Vengeful Sprit
by Happybear 2005
Summary: A simple visit to see family in small town Fantan, Missouri turns deadly when a vengeful sprit comes to play. Will the brothers win the game or die trying? story edited
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A simple visit to see family in small town Fantan, Missouri turns deadly when a vengeful sprit comes to play. Will the brothers win the game or die trying?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Supernatural or Dean and Sam. The name of the town is a name that I totally made up because I got board and wanted something weird. I do own the other part of the Winchester family. i.e. the cousin, aunt and uncle.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean pulled up to the high school which his young cousin attended. When the car was parked Dean looked over at his younger brother who had a look about him that he seemed to know something was about to happen, something bad. So he asked, "You okay dude?"

"Yeah" came Sam's reply.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah…it's just that I get the feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know what though."

"Stop worrying about it. Nothing bad is going to happen." At least he hoped not.

"Whatever" Sam said getting out of the car just as the bell rang so that his cousin would be able to see that they were here to see her.

* * *

Abigail Winchester walked out of class with her best friend Susan Masters. "So what are you doing this weekend? Anything fun?" Abby asked her friend.

Susan give her laugh "Well if you call working at DQ and doing homework fun…then yes I'm in for loads of fun." Came the reply

"So I guess you can't do anything then?"

"Well I can do something tonight."

"Ok cool lets go bowling." Abby said as they walked out of the front doors of the school.

"Awesome. I will see you at about eight that cool with you?"

"Perfect see…" the sentence trialed off when she spotted her cousin, "SAM!" Abby yelled as she ran over to him; dropping her bag just before she jumped into his arms for a hug. Sam lifted her off the ground with ease.

"Hey you feel to light you need so more meat on you." Sam said as he setting her back on the ground.

Abby looked up at Sam's face and returned the smile he had given her, "Shut-up Sammy" she giggled at Sam's annoyed face.

"Hey only I can call him that." Dean said walking around to that side of the car. "Now where is my hug?" Dean asked trying to make a puppy dog face.

Abby laughed at the look on Dean's face and walked up to give him a hug as well. "Not anymore you're not." She said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "It is great to see you two. What are you guys doing here?"

"What we can't just come visit our only cousin?" Dean asked with a look of fake hurt.

"No!" Abby replied with a laugh as Susan walked up to her. "Oh, hey this is my BFF Susan. Susan these two weirdoes here are my cousins Dean and Sam."

"Hi" all three said as they shook hands.

"Hey you don't mind if I go home with my cousins today do you?"

"No, I am going to have enough of you tonight…if we are still going out."

"Well of course we are." Abby replied in a 'yea duh' voice.

"Great see you at eight. Bye Abby, Dean, Sam." Susan said ignoring her friend's sarcasm.

"Bye, Susan."

Abby got into the car with her cousin and they drove her home. They of course also wanted to see their Aunt and Uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Abby walked into the house that smelt of freshly baked cookies. She followed the scent to the kitchen where she found her mother baking the cookies. "Hey mom, guess who's here." Abby said as she picked up a cookie.

"The boogieman" her mother replied taking the cookie from her daughter.

"Ha, ha mom you're so funny." Abby said with a look of pretend annoyance on her face, "It's…" She began to say just as the others walked in, "look behind you." She said with a smile.

Her mother turned around. "Dean and Samuel Winchester!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Get over here and give your auntie a hug."

Dean and Sam walked over and hugged her "It is so good to see you Aunt Riley" Sam stated as he pulled out of the hug.

"It is wonderful to see the two if you. Now why don't the three of you go catch up while I start dinner? I bet the two of are dying for a home cooked meal."

"Oh boy, are we ever" Dean answered, just about jumping for joy at the thought of a home cooked meal. Sam snickered and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Ok mom" Abby replied taking a cookie and the boys followed suit. Riley just stood there pretending to look shocked then smile as the three walked out.

* * *

Later that evening Abby and Sam went out for a walk. "So how are you doing in school?"

"Ok, I guess. I mostly get A's." She replied "If you want to know how I am doing mental, well as of right now good. Life could be a little better."

"Yeah I think everyone pretty much thinks that life could be better. I know I do."

"Sam, I have a question to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Why did you stop going to college?"

This question was a hard one to answer. "Does it have to do were Uncle John is? Because he is missing"

"How did you know he was missing?" Sam stopped her and looked her in the face.

"I just guessed because Uncle John and Dean went on hunts together all the time and you went to school. If you are here and Uncle John is not, then something must have happened."

"Yeah well we have had contact with dad but he doesn't want us to go looking for him. To keep us out of danger he says."

"Well it is good to know that he is alright. Oh yeah and I am not suppose to know that you all hunt the supernatural my mom hates it. I just heard my parents talking with your dad about it when you guys stayed with us that year while you dad was on that hunt.

"Abby that was when you were like five. That was eleven years ago."

"What can I say, I have a good memory." She said with a smile; shrugging her shoulders. Sam returned the smile. "Hey would you like to go bowling with me and Susan? I know she won't care. I talk about you two like all the time she says and she would like to get to know you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then let's go bowling." Sam said.

"Cool, she lives just around the corner here." The two of them turned the corner laughing and talking not realizing what was going on, which was really weird consider how big it was.

Abby look up when they were closer to the house and saw that her friend's house was on fire. "NO! Susan!" Abby yell as she started to run toward the fire to save her friend. Sam pulled her back, holding her close as a fireman ran by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Sam saw the fire and heard his cousin yell for her friend. He looked at her just as she was trying to run into the fire. "NO Abby." He yelled, grabbing hold of her.

"NO! NO! NO! Let me go Sammy, please let me go I have to go get Susan." Abby cried out to Sam trying to fight him off.

"No Abby they will help her." He whispered into her ear. After a few minutes Abby give up the fight and just cried. She let herself fall to the ground Sam came with her never letting go. She leaned her back up to him with her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

Sam felt Abby's body shake with her sobs. He just held her trying to comfort her, also watching the firemen do their work.

Abby let the tears come she continued to sob while Sam held her. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Soon she realized she couldn't get her breath. She gasped trying to take in air. She felt she could feel her lungs closing as the attack began to worsen with every breath. She felt herself being moved and then she could hear her cousin talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words only the voice. She felt her world slowly turning black from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

Sam heard the gasps coming from his cousin and knew what was happening. She was having an asthma attack. "Abby! Abby!" he cried to her turning her so that he could see her. "Abby where is you inhaler?" Sam asked, but received no answer "Abby!" this cry came out as a whisper for he looked at Abby and realized she was no longer breathing. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" Sam yelled out and then looked back at his cousin. Her eyes were closed, no breath came from her slightly parted lips and her chest didn't raise and fall as it normally would.

Two paramedics came up to Sam and Abby "What happened here?" one asked Sam

"She…She had an asthma attack." Sam replied "The girl that lives here is her best friend we walked up and found the house on fire and she began to cry then…" Sam couldn't say anymore for a lump was forming in his throat and tears were come down his face. Sam didn't say anything more. He just watched the paramedics do their job. They were talking to each other, but Sam didn't hear their words he just kept watching. He watched as they lifted his cousin with ease onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. He got into the vehicle in the back with Abby. Nobody said anything. One got into the back with him as the other one climbing into the front and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Sam waited in the waiting room to find out what was going on with Abby. He had already called his Aunt and Uncle. Who said they were in their way.

"Sam" He heard his brother's voice as Dean walked up to him with his Aunt Riley and Uncle Jonah behind him.

"What is going on Sam? Where is Abby?" Sam heard the worry in his aunt voice

"She is down the hall in room sixteen." Riley and Jonah rushed down the hall to the room.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Dean asked his brother with a concerned look on his face.

"There is something odd about that fire Dean. I-I think it might be are kind of thing." Dean gave his younger brother a weird look.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked

"Pretty sure" he replied.

"Then we will go check it out tomorrow right now let's go see are cousin." The brothers walked down the hall to room sixteen in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Sam and Dean were at the public library the following morning looking at things that would have provoked the recent fires set to two houses so far.

"Hey Sam did you find anything?" Dean asked with a sigh that said he was annoyed "Because I sure as hell didn't."

"I think I did look at this about five years ago there was a string of fires set to four houses killing everyone inside. It is like that for thirty years always four houses every five years." Sam gave in reply to his brother's question.

"Interesting, so what happened thirty years ago that made this happen?"

"I am not sure, maybe some of the locals know."

"I know…" a voice said behind the brothers. They turned around and saw that Abby was standing there. "At least I think I do."

"What are you doing here Abby? You should be at home resting." Sam said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah right you sound like mom. I am tired of resting. Mom says I am like Dean and Uncle John stubborn to the point that I will do anything even if I am sick just to prove them wrong." She said this with a smile "Mom hates that."

"Hey I'm not like that." Dean stated

"Ah dude yeah ya are." Sam replied.

"Shut-up Sammy" Dean said to his brother then turned to his cousin "what do you think this is Abby?"

"We can't discuss this here too many people to overhear and many people don't like to hear about this. It is just too weird to think about for them. They get mad if anyone discusses it."

"So where should we go then." Sam asked.

"I have a place follow me."

The brothers got up and followed Abby out of the library.

The trio walked to the Impala that was parked in front of the library. "Let me drive it will be faster this that way."

Dean hesitated before handing over the keys he didn't like letting other people drive the Impala, it was his baby.

"Thanks Dean, don't worry I am a careful drive. Ask mom she complains because she says I am too cautious of a driver. So you have nothing to worry about." Abby said as she looked at Dean's face which was full of worry over his car.

"I am not worried about anything." Dean replied getting into the passenger seat. Abby and Sam looked at either and smiled knowing that Dean was lying.

* * *

Abby drove carefully to the woods having Dean complain more than once about how she was driving too cautiously. Abby just gave a smile whenever he did this.

They finally arrived at the place where Abby wanted to go. They got out of the car and walked a short way into the woods finding a tree with planks of wood nailed in to make a ladder up to a tree house.

"I remember this place we built it like eleven years ago when we stayed with you guys" Sam said with a small chuckle.

"I know Susan and I would come here when one of us was upset so that we could talk." Abby replied as she began to climb up the ladder. Sam and Dean followed her.

"So now can we talk?" Dean asked "What happened thirty years ago?"

"Well it all happened with a Guy named Stuart Little…" Abby began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"…you see he was a short guy who was always picked on for being short. And he had the face that looked like a mouse." Abby had to stop there for the look on Dean's face was the greatest look of "what are you doing this is serious" on. She couldn't help but laugh.

Sam had know from the minute that she started to describe the man that she was just messing around and just smiled and laughed right along with her.

"Guys this is a serious thing here. Not a joking matter."

"Oh Dean, I was just trying to lighten of the mood here. You are too serious about this."

"Abby you better start telling the real story before Dean here has a cow."

"Right, right, so… the really story actually is about a Guy who live about thirty-five years ago in this town. His name was Jeffery Wood. He had a few mental problems and you didn't want to get him mad because he got violent. But you see one day a group of people just got him on the right day and got him angry. So he went home that night and planed for a way to kill these people. He bought a gun illegally and killed the four men that had gotten to him. The police arrested him and he was convicted. They sentenced him to death because he was in his right mind when he did it. He had waited like six weeks before he did it. So he had time to back out and he knew it was wrong. The day that he was put to death was when vowed to come back and kill anybody that was involved in the trial and the families of said people. Nobody took any thought to this until the first fire which was too the judge's daughters house. And following that fire there were three more. After that every five years four houses were set on fire. This year there has been two fires the one at Susan's house and one before that."

"And you believe it is his ghost that is doing this?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I thing he does it every five years to build up his power to accomplish his goal."

"Interesting" Dean said.

"So I guess we have to find where his body is buried in the graveyard and kill him." Dean stated

"Will that might be a problem right now because his grave is not in this town. You see he was sent to his home town which is like two hours away from here."

"Ok then we can go tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, right you know my mom made plans for us to go out together for the whole day she would not like you guys to not go because you have to go hunt. Remember she hates that you guys hunt."

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Dean asked frustration noted in his voice.

"Well you can go Monday; I have school then anyway, even though nobody except me to go I want to. And besides I don't think that it will matter that much, I mean it is always a week after when the attacks happen anyway."

"OK, we'll go Monday right Dean?"

"Fine" Dean replied clearly iterated by the fact that he had to wait to kill this evil bastard.

"Well we should get home before mom starts to worry."

"Yeah let's go." Sam said. So they all climbed down from the tree.

* * *

The sprit watched as the girl walked away from the tree with the two men. He thought on the revenge of the town. 'This family will be the victims' he thought to himself. He watched as the group got into the Impala and drove off. "I will not rest until the family of the judge is gone." He said out loud to himself. And he disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

Sam lay asleep on the one of the beds in the guest room, but he did not sleep peacefully. For nightmares plagued his dreams that night.

The fire started on the second floor. Sam watched his dream play out the death of his aunt and uncle. Then dream came down the stairs and he saw Abby. She was sitting on the couch trying to take in breaths as the smoke surrounded her. Sam watched as she blacked out from the lack of oxygen being supplied to her brain. The dream fast forwarded a little to the point where Sam watch his cousin burn.

"NO ABBY!" Sam sat up yelling; this waking up Dean.

"Sam you ok?" Dean asked turning on the light next to the bed and looked over at his brother.

Sam replied with "There is something Abby is not telling us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean and Sam went to Abby the next morning to try and talk to her.

"Abby can we talk?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah…sure" she relied, knowing what they wanted to talk about. She hadn't given them all the info yesterday. It was only matter of time before they would figure something out. "Why don't we go for a walk" Abby said making it more of a statement then a question. "Mom we'll back in a little bit we are going for a walk."

"Ok don't be too long" came the reply

"Don't worry Aunt Riley we won't." Sam said back to his Aunt. Then the trio walked out of the house and began walking down the sidewalk to the park.

The grouped walked in silence until they reached the park then Dean broke the silence. "Abby we know you didn't tell us everything yesterday. What are you not telling us?"

Abby had been walking in front if the brothers so neither of them had seen the tears that had been falling on her face. When Dean asked the question she just kept walking wanting to avoid telling her cousin, she didn't want them to worry about her she had enough people doing that already.

Sam walked in front of Abby forcing her to stop. He lifts her chin up so that she is looking at his face. Then he notices the tears that are falling from her Hazel eyes. "Abby what is wrong?" he asked in concern as she turned her head away from Sam so that he could no longer look at her face.

"Abby you need to tell us what is going on." Dean said in a soft voice "so that we can help."

"I can't." Abby stated walking over to the bench that was on the side of the park path. She let her head hang down and folded her hands on her lap.

Sam went to her and crouched down to be at the same level as her. Dean soon followed; both waiting to see if she would talk.

Abby could feel them right in front of her now. 'Well I guess I have to tell them now' she thought to herself. "She was supposed to die that day. The day the fire killed her parents, the day that the judge lost his daughter. She was supposed to die in that fire." The words came out in a whisper.

"Abby" Sam lifted her chin again and pushed back the long brown hair that covered her face. "Who was supposed to die?" he asked her.

Abby stayed quiet for a minute then replied in a whisper "Mom, mom was supposed to die. She snuck out of the house to see friends and she came back she watch the fire burn the house down; the house that contained the sleeping family that she had."

"Abby!" Dean started to talk realizing what she was trying to say. He had tears falling down his face as did Sam. "You're saying that this sprit is going to go after Aunt Riley again and kill you in the process?"

"Well I am a descendant of the honorable judge Raymond North." She replied "So he wants me dead too. But I don't know if he will attack now he has waited thirty years and not done a thing while we have lived here the last thirty years. He might come he might not. I just don't know. Sam, Dean I'm scared." She made this last statement then let the sobs that she had been holding in come out.

Sam pulled her into a hug. Dean just sat next to them in silence not knowing what to say.

Abby cried for a good ten minutes then the sobs began to quiet then stop all together. "Well we better get back to the house before mom sends out a search party. You know how she is when I am out of her sight." She said while collecting herself after her good cry.

"Yeah you're right let's go" Dean said and then walked back to the house to enjoy a day together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The group of Winchesters walked into the house laughing and talking about the day they just had.

"Wait guys the bear won't fit, Help!" Abby said with a laugh as she tried to get the huge bear that Dean, Sam and her dad had worked together to win at the church fair.

Laughing at seeing their cousin trying to get the bear, which was almost bigger than her, through the door. "Here Abby," Sam said taking the bear.

"Thanks Sam, you're the best"

"Hey that's not right; I thought that I was the best." Dean said trying to look like he was hurt.

"Well you are the best, too." Abby replied, "Dean you look so pathetic. Get that look off your face you can't pull that look off." She laughed

Sam couldn't keep from laughing and received a slap on the back of his head from his brother, but he didn't stop laughing.

Riley and Jonah had already left the room, but you could still hear them laughing at the Winchester children.

"Well I am going to take a nice hot bath." Abby said when she had stopped laughing. "So I will see you guys in a little while." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Alright will see you" Sam said with a small chuckle.

* * *

Sam and Dean were now in the guest room shorting through their supplies.

"So it looks like we need the salt and lighter fluid right." Sam stated looking at Dean as he said this.

"Yeah looks like it. We can go to the store and get that and pick up some snacks for the road."

"Alright let us go." Dean said grabbing the keys off the night stand.

The brothers walked out of the room. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by Riley.

"Hey boys where are you off to?" she asked, seeing that they were dressed to go somewhere.

"We are going to the store to pick up some things for the road." Dean replied

"Oh, are the two of you leaving tomorrow?" She asked with a look of sadness.

"Well we are, but we will be back by tomorrow night. We are just going on a little road trip." Sam said to cheer up his aunt.

"Will alright, you boys be careful ya hear."

"Alight" both replied as their aunt walked up the stairs. Then they turned to leave the house.

"That was smooth boys."

They turned around to see their cousin standing there in pjs and her hair still wet from her bath. She had a smile on her face.

"Oh be quiet, Abby." Dean said

"Right that is really going to work with me." Abby said with a small laugh, "But seriously be careful."

Sam walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Don't worry Abby we will be." He whispered.

"Alright see you in a little bit dudes." Abby said succeeding in her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Whatever girly" Dean said with a smile, and then walked out the door.

Sam followed closing the door behind him.

* * *

He sat there watching the house; waiting for the right time to attack. 'The time is drawing near.' He said to himself. He watched as the brothers walked out of the house to their car to go out. "The time has come" he said out loud. He then walked to the house and let his body float through the walls of the house.

The sprit was now in the house and nobody in the house knew; nobody in the house knew what horrible fate was to come to them that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Abby lay on the couch with her eyes closed she was almost asleep when she felt a chill in the air and pulled the throw blanket closer to her body "It's cold in here." She whispered to herself and then she was asleep.

_The spirit of Jeffery Wood walked around the house. When he walked in the living room he saw the young girl sleeping on the couch. He stood there watching her sleep for a minute then walked up the stairs._

Riley and Jonah were in the master bedroom talking and getting ready for bed.

"Honey, did Sam and Dean tell you that they were going out of town tomorrow?" Riley asked her husband.

"No they didn't dear. Should I know?" He asked

"Well they are your nephews; the kids of your brother, John. You must know their up to something." Riley said walking into the bathroom to take of her make-up.

"Yes I know they are. They always are. Abby probably told them about that Jeff guy and they are probably going after his bones. They are like their father always going on hunts." Jonah said walking up behind his wife who had finished taking off her make-up.

"That is what I was afraid of." She replied laying her head on her husband's chest.

"Well they are grown men we can't tell them that they are not to go." Jonah said rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"I know I just don't want them to get hurt." She sighed

"Neither do I Rye-Rye." He kissed the top of her head with a sigh of his own. "Let's go to bed ok."

"Ok" Riley said with another sigh. The couple turned out the light, got into bed and were soon asleep.

* * *

Jeff waited until the couple was asleep.

"They will pay for what they did to me." He stated he walked around and found a lighted that was sitting next to a candle (he had made himself solid) and set a can of hair spray on fire.

It made an explosion that set the bath on fire and caused other can of flammable liquids to explode. The fire spread quickly and gave the sleeping couple no time to escape.

Their screams were not heard over the roar of the fire.

* * *

Abby had been sleeping on the couch, but was awakened by something. At first she didn't know why, but then she smelt it, the smoke. Smoke? She questioned herself. Then she looked up and saw the smoke coming towards her.

She sat up in her panic mode. "Oh my God, no" She said but it came out as a whisper. She got up to leave the house and instantly regretted it for the smoke came into her lungs causing her to fall back onto the couch, coughing.

When she finally stopped coughing she was gasping for breath as the attack came, her lungs were closing. She saw her world slowly going black. The last thing she saw, before her world went black, was Sam running toward her, through the smoke.

* * *

Dean was driving the Impala back to the house; there was silence between the brothers. Then Sam let out a small cry of pain. _Flash he saw the fire again flash. _He was back in the car.

Dean looked over at his little brother who had his hand to his head. "Sammy what is it?" Dean asked concern written all over his face.

"Hurry get back to the house something is wrong" came the reply. Dean stepped on the gas and sped forward as they approached the house they saw the flames in the second floor of the house.

Sam remembered his dream and knows it was too late to save his aunt and uncle, but he could still save Abby. He was out of the car before Dean had fully stopped the car. He ran up to the house and disappears into the smoke.

Dean stopped the car and put it to park. He got out of the car and yelled "SAM!" he watched as his brother disappeared into the smoke of the burning house "SAM!" he yelled again and began to run toward the house, but was pulled back by a strong arm. He tried to fight back and then another arm grabbed him.

"No son we can't let you go in there."

Dean looked back at the voice that had said that and he saw that two firemen were holding him back. He hadn't even seen or heard them arrive he was concentrating on his brother who had entered the burning house. "But my brother just went in there." He shot back to the man who had spoken.

"We know, we saw him and we will do everything we can to get him out." Dean stopped fighting the men and just watched as the fire began to consume the lower floor of the house. There was no going in or out of the front door for the flames now leaped out of it.

* * *

Sam walked into the house and went to the living room coughing periodically due to the smoke. He saw his cousin on the couch. She was gasping for air like she had been in his dream.

He ran toward her. When he arrived at her side he saw that she had blacked out from the lack of oxygen. "ABBY!" Sam yelled.

He picked up her limp body and began to carry her back the way he came. He stopped for he was blocked now from flames that leaped up trying to get to him and his cousin.

He turned around and saw a window. He sat Abby back down on the couch and picked up the stand next to couch. He threw it out the window breaking the glass. He picked Abby back up and climbed through the window.

* * *

Dean saw his brother climb out of the window carrying something in his hand. He watched his brother come down the porch. That is when Dean realized that Sam had the limp form of Abby.

The emergency crew rushed over to his brother and cousin. Someone took his cousin. Dean caught Sam's eye then Sam collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean sat in a hospital room with his brother. Sam lay in the bed with an oxygen tube running under his nose; his eyes were closed; he was sleeping.

Dean kept moving his eyes from his little brother to the door waiting for the doctor to bring news of Abby.

Sam stirred just as Dean looked away to the door. He looked over at his brother. "Dean!" Sam's voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said turning to see his awaking brother.

"It Sam" Came the slightly louder voice.

A small smile played across Dean's face when he heard that. "You're an idiot. You know that? Running into a fire like that you could have gotten yourself killed."

"It's nice to know that you care, Dean." Sam chuckled and was thrown into a coughing fit.

Dean grabbed the cup of water next to the bed and gave it to his brother, who took a drink ending the coughing. "Hey, dude, you ok?" Dean asked

"Peachey" Sam replied. "How is Abby? Where is she?"

"Well the doctor is checking her over now." Dean said just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Winchester." The doctor said, "I am Dr Rae Jackson. I have been looking over your Cousin, Abigail Winchester."

"Yes and how is she?" Dean asked.

"She is resting she is still having a lot of trouble breathing on her own so we have replaced the tube that was in when she first arrived." The Doctor replied, answering Dean's question.

"Can I see her?" Came Dean's second question.

"Yes, yes of course you can, but she will be out of it for a while. We give her a mild sedative so that she will not have a panic attack because she has a tube down her throat, because odds are she will not remember what has happened and will start freaking out because she is in the hospital."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome, if you have any more questions just have me paged and I will get back to you." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Well now we know that she is ok…" Sam began

"And that makes you a hero Mr. Samuel Winchester." A male doctor walked in "Hi I am Dr. Ben Green, I have met your brother here, but you were unconscious when you were brought in so I haven't had the pleasure. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering what has happened." Sam said shrugging his shoulders

"Well that is good. I am going to check you out one last time then I will discharge you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me doc" Sam replied.

"Alright, then while that is happening I am going to check on Abby ok." Dean said getting up to leave.

"Whatever," Sam replied as Dean left the room.

* * *

Dean spent ten minutes outside the room that contained his cousin. He was hesitant to enter the room because he didn't want to see his cousin in the shape that she was in. It scared him to think that he could have lost her tonight along with his aunt and uncle.

Dean finally walked into the room that held his cousin. He saw her on the bed, a tube prodding from of her mouth, an IV placed on her left hand, and wires for a machine place on her chest; monitoring her heart beat. With all this stuff around her she looked so small and fragile.

Dean walked up to her bedside and put her hand into his. "Hey Abby" he whispered to her. He gave her hand a small squeeze and released it and continued to talk to her in a whispered voice. "You know you scared me tonight and that is a very hard thing to do." He stopped for a minute. He had a lump in his throat and he was holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Abby!" this time his voice croaked as he let the tears fall on his face. He could no longer hold them back, but he continued. "We will get him. We will kill this sprit and you will no longer have to deal with it. You won't have to lose any one else. I promise you that."

"And so do I." came a voice from the door

Dean turned to see Sam standing in the door way. "How long have you been standing there, Sammy?" Dean asked wiping the tears away.

"It's Sam" he replied in a soft voice, then said a little louder, "long enough bro, long enough."

Sam walked over to the bed and stood on the other side of the bed "Hey Abby" he said lightly pushing her bangs off her forehead and placed a kiss there then pulled away, to talk to his brother. "So when are we going to leave?"

"I thought you would never ask" Dean said.

The brothers left the room and the hospital got into the Impala and headed to the home town of Jeffery Wood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam and Dean drove the two hours to Cross Ridge, Missouri; making it two in the morning when they arrived at the grave yard.

It took the brothers twenty minutes to find the grave in the back of the yard.

They had been dug for two hours together and got to the point where only one could dig at a time; the brothers decided to switch diggers every ten minutes. It was Dean's turn and he was now trying to maneuver the coffin in order to open it when he hard Sam yell out to him "Dean Hurry up we have company." Then Dean heard the firing of the salt gun. Dean looked over the top of the hole he was standing in to find a ghost heading toward them.

"Shit" Dean quickly got back to opening the coffin.

The sprit had felt something disturbing his grave, so he traveled back to his home town to find the brothers digging up the grave "How dare you disturb my grave." He yelled flying fast toward the younger Winchester who was above the grave.

Sam didn't have time to react because when he saw the sprit fly toward him it made itself invisible. Sam waited for it to show itself, gun at the ready. Suddenly he was thrown back into a tree. He fell to his knees.

Dean climbed out of the hole and saw Sam hit the tree. "SAM!" Dean yelled out to his brother. He then saw his brother being lifted up and get pinned to the tree as Jeff became visible again.

Sam felt the pressure around his neck as the sprit held tightly on showing himself to the brothers. "You shall die for it." Jeff whispered continuing to cut off Sam's airway.

Sam was fighting to get loose, but with every move the grip on his neck tightened.

After Jeff had shown himself Dean quickly grabbed the salt and lighter fluid pouring them over the dead body of Jeffery Wood. When he looked toward his brother to see that Sam's kicking legs and fighting arms were coming in weaker movements. "HOLD ON SAMMY I'M ALMOST DONE!" Dean yelled out.

Dean felt his pockets to find the lighter, but sadly he didn't find it. He searched for the bag finding it Dean flew to the bag quickly opening it. He searched for the lighter; he found it ran to the graved opened the lighter and threw it into the grave. When it hit the coffin erupted in flames. Dean looked up to see the sprit release Sam, who fell limply to the ground, and erupt into flames just as dead body had.

When the sprit was gone Dean ran over to Sam. "Sam, Sammy!" Dean said putting Sam's face between his hands "Sammy, say something, talk to me." Dean said

"The names Sam" came the weak voice of his baby brother.

"Sammy, Sammy" Dean pulled Sam into a loving hug then released him; "Don't you know that you will always be Sammy?" Dean asked with a smile in his face.

"Whatever Jack ass" Sam replied getting himself off the ground.

The brothers refilled the grave and then gathered the supplies that littered the ground. Together they walked back to the Impala.

"Alright let's stop by a motel, get some sleep, then we can head back to Abby." Dean said

"Good plan lets go." Sam replied.

Dean started the car and drove away from the graveyard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Abby lay in the hospital bad with her eyes closed. The doctor had removed the tube from her throat and the wires on her chest; she unfortunately still had the IV in her left hand. She had been having trouble sleeping so they had just given her a pill, to help her sleep, ten minutes ago.

Abby had her head facing the window of the room so when she heard the footstep she had to turn her head in order to see who had come in and saw her cousins.

"Hey Abby" Sam said as he walked up to the side of her bed.

"Hey Sam" she looked over to Dean "Hey, Dean, are you afraid of me or do you not love me?" her words came out softly, like a loud whisper.

"What?" Dean asked a little confused by the question.

"Well you are standing over there and not over here so I just thought I'd ask to make sure everything was alright."

Dean walked over to the bed and stood next to Sam "There is that better."

"Much." She said closing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked

"About what the death of my parents or do you mean how am I feeling physical?" Abby asked in reply to his question, opening her eyes again.

Dean and Sam stood there in silence; they had not expected her to reply like that.

Dean was the one to break the silence of the room "I'm sorry!" Dean whispered

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"Good, then you kept your promise you have nothing to be sorry for."

Silence fell upon the room again.

"How are you feeling physically?" Sam asked to break the silence that had filled the room again.

"Tired" Abby replied closing her eyes once again.

"You rest then." He said. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Sam moved away from the bed, letting Dean take his place at the head of the bed.

"Yeah, Abby get some rest." Dean said bending down like his brother and kissed her on the forehead "We'll be back when you are more awake"

"Ok" Abby said in a very soft whisper, so soft that the brothers barely heard what she had said. She drifted off to sleep as the brothers left the room.

* * *

Not wanting to be too far from Abby, Sam walked with his brother to the hospital cafeteria. They found a table and sat in silence.

"Dean I will be right back. I have to get some fresh air."

"Whatever"

Sam got up and walked out of the door. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number, then placed the phone to his ear. The ringing was heard and after a few rings the phone went to the voicemail that Sam had heard whenever he called the man he called his father. After the beep Sam began to leave his message.

"Dad…it's Sam…um…I just thought I should call and tell you…that…um…Uncle Jonah and Aunt Riley they…they died dad. Abby is okay…she is in the hospital but she'll live. I just wanted to let you know about your brother. The funeral is on Thursday, just so you know. You can come if you please. Well I guess that's it. Bye dad."

Sam hung up the phone and walked back to Dean.

"You know, Sam, hospital food sucks." Dean said as Sam walked up. He was eating something that Sam thought was suppose to be meat loaf.

Sam gave him a smile.

"You called dad didn't you?"

"Yeah" Sam answered "Got his voicemail, left him a message."

The brothers just continued in their mode of silence.

* * *

John sat at his laptop searching for something online when he heard his cell phone ring. He let it ring he didn't want to answer it. A few minutes later he heard his phone beep signaling that he had a message on his phone.

John gave up his search for a little while needing a break. He got up grab his cell phone and listened to the message on his cell. When the message began he heard the voice of his youngest son. His voice sounded sad and tired.

When the message was done John turned off his cell phone and sat on the bed of his hotel room. He had heard about the fire that killed his brother and sister-in-law. He didn't want to believe it then because well Jonah was his baby brother. How could his little brother die before he did? Now that he had heard his son say it in a sad and broken voice it became very real to him that his brother was indeed died.

John soon got of the bed and began packing. He was going to leave his hunting job for now in order to say good-bye to his brother.

* * *

On Wednesday the doctor released Abby. Sam and Dean walked into the room to see that Abby was sitting in the bed reading a book. She was wearing one of the new outfits that her friends had brought her. The rest were nicely packed in a small suit case next to the bed.

Abby had her waist length brown hair tied in a French bride at the back of her head. Next to her there was a small bag filled with small bears that friends had brought her. "Hey guys." Abby said looking up from her book and closing it when she heard the brothers walk in.

"Hey Abby you ready to go?" Dean asked as he picked up the suit case.

"I've been ready since they brought me in here." Abby replied.

Sam grabbed the small bag of bears and said with a smile "Well then let's go."

The trio of Winchesters walked out of the room and the hospital into the sunshine that filled the three with happiness which none of them could explain. They enjoyed the happiness for now, for tomorrow was going to be a sad, sad day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Abby woke up early. At first she couldn't remember where she was, and then she realized that she was in a motel room with Dean and Sam. She looked over to see that Sam was on the other bed and Dean was sleeping on the floor of the room in between the two beds.

Abby quietly got out of the bed and grabbed the bath robe, which she had received the day before and grabbed her drawing pad and color pencils that sat on the table. She put the bathrobe on over her pjs and walked to the door quietly opened it and closed it without awakening the brothers.

Across the street from the motel was a small pond, which is where Abby headed to. She sat down by the pond placing the pad and pencils on the ground, then pulling up knees to her chest and places her arms around her legs holding them to her chest.

Abby sat there for a few minutes looking out on the pond, not seeing much because the sun had not risen yet. Soon that was not the only reason, for she began to have tears fall from her eyes, travel down her face and land softly on her legs.

She let herself cry until the sun began to show itself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky. She remembered when she was a kid and watched the sunrise with her mother.

_Flashback_

"_See Abigail, look at all the colors." The six year old looked at the sky which showed shades of red, yellow and orange. The two of them sat on the porch swing watching the sun rise. _

"_Mommy, are you going to draw that in a picture?" She asked looking at her mother._

"_No baby, are you?" _

"_Yes mommy I am, but not today, mommy."_

"_Why is that Abby?"_

"_Because it has to be a special day"_

"_Do you know when that will be?"_

"_No silly, you don't know until that day comes." She gave a smile laugh and gave her mother a look as if it were the most obvious answer._

"_Ok, honey" Her mother replied with a smile "I love you Abby" she whispered to her daughter; kissing her on the forehead._

"_I love you, too, mommy" the small girl replied "always and forever mommy."_

_End flashback_

"Today's that special day mom." Abby whispered to herself. She picked up the pencils and pad and began to draw all the beautiful colors that filled the sky. Today was the anniversary of the day Abby and her mother had the conversation ten years ago.

* * *

Sam woke up at about eight o'clock to find his older brother sprawled out on the floor. He let a smile play across his face. Then he looked over at the other bed to see that it was empty.

Sam got out if the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Upon seeing the door open and no Abby in the small space he began to panic.

"Dean, Dean Wake up." Sam voice said in a frantic state.

"What?" Dean groaned.

"Abby isn't in the room."

Dean bolted up. "What?"

"I just woke up and she wasn't in bed and she isn't in the bathroom."

"Let's go find her." Dean jumped up from the floor.

The brothers got on their shoes and walked out the door. The brothers hadn't expected their cousin to be in sight, but there she was sitting across the street gazing out at the pond.

The brothers crossed the street and over to Abby.

"Abby what are you doing out here?" Dean asked sitting down next to her.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to come out here." She replied.

"Abby, you scared us why didn't you leave a note or something?" Sam asked a note of worry in his voice. He sat down on the other side of Abby.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said not looking at either of them.

"So what are you doing out here?" Dean asked again.

"I…I had to do something." Abby replied

"What did you have to do?" Sam asked.

"This" Abby said picking up the book and showing the picture she had drawn.

"Wow, Abby, this is beautiful." Sam stated as he looked at the drawing. Then he handed it to Dean.

"Why did you have to draw this Abby?" Dean asked as he looked over the picture.

"I told my mom that I would draw the rising sun on a special day." Abby said looking at Dean. She looked back to the pond and continued. "I told her that I didn't know when that was going to be and that I would know when that day would be when it came." A smile played asked her face when she said this. "Today is the tenth anniversary of the day that mom and I had this conversation. I knew today was the day that I needed to draw it. So...I did."

The three just sat there in silence for a little while, gazing at the pond; then went back into the room to get ready for the funeral.

* * *

The funeral went by in a hazy for Abby. She didn't really see or hear anything that was happening. She just sat there staring off into space.

The gathering after the funeral was in a park because Abby no longer had a house and didn't want to have it at anybody else's house because that just didn't seem right.

Abby didn't feel like socializing so she went to walk the path that lined the park. As she was walking he heard someone call for her.

"Abby"

She turned to see who had called her name and was surprised to find who she found.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

John Winchester had attended the funeral, but had stay out of sight so that his sons would not see him. He watched as they lowered his baby brother and his sister in law into the ground. He saw his young niece sitting there not a tear in her eyes.

After the funeral he went to the gathering, but again he stayed out of view of his sons. He saw Abby walk away from the group of people onto the path that lined the park.

He followed her keeping out of sight from the group still. When he was sure that no one would see him, he called out to her "Abby"

He watched her turn around and spot him. A shocked look appeared on her face.

Abby stood there looking at her uncle who she had not seen in a few years. "Uncle John...what are you doing here?" She asked him after the shock of seeing him subsided.

"I came to say good-bye to my brother and to see how you were holding up."

"I am doing ok" She replied looking away from John.

John walked up to his niece and lifted her chin so that her face was looking up at him. "It is ok to cry Abigail." He said to her.

Abby then let the cries and tears she had been hiding from everyone else out. She put her arms around her uncle's whist to form a hug.

John held Abby in the hug while her thin body shook with the sobs that came out.

Abby cried in his arms for what seemed like hours, but was only twenty minutes, until she could cry no longer. She pulled away from her uncle "Are you going to see Dean and Sam?" Abby asked him wiping the linger tears from her eyes.

"No I don't want them to know I was here. So when you go back don't tell them ok"

"Yes sir." She replied "Uncle John what am I going to do now? Where am I going to go?"

John hugged her tight one lasted time, and then said, "That is for you to decide." He turned and walked away. He hadn't walked very far before he turned back around, "I love you, Abby." He said.

"I love you, too, Uncle John." She watched as her uncle walked away. Then she collected herself and walked back to group of people.

When she arrived she found her two cousins standing next to a table that had food on it. She walked up to them and hugged them both. The brothers returned the hug they received.

"What was that for?" Dean asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"It was to say I love you." She replied with a smile.

"Well we love you, too, Abby." Sam said giving her another hug which Abby returned.

"Good." She said as she pulled out of the hug and left the confused brothers.

"What was that about?" Dean asked Sam

"Just because I have those premonitions doesn't mean I know everything. My guess is as good as yours." He said with a smile.

"Whatever man," Dean replied.

* * *

Later that night that three of them sat in the room. Sam was on the laptop looking for a new hunt that the brothers would go on. Dean searched the papers.

Abby lay there on bed thinking about how she was going to tell and convince her cousins to let her go with them.

"Guys," Abby said sitting up. The brothers look over at her. "I have been thinking."

"About what?" Dean asked

"About what I am going to do now," She replied, "I was thinking...that I...I could go with you guys."

"Nope, no why, Abby, it is too dangerous." Dean replied looking back at the paper.

"Listen Dean, I have no place to go. My house is gone and my parents are dead. What else am I going to do?" she asked. She was on the verge of crying again.

"I said no." Dean replied not looking up from the paper.

Sam got up because he saw the tears that threaten to fall from Abby's eyes. "Abby you can't come with us. We don't want you to get hurt." Sam said placing a comforting arm around his cousin 'or lose you like Uncle Jonah and Aunt Riley' he thought to himself.

"Well I don't have to go on the hunts. I can stay in the motel or hotel room we happen to be at. Please let me go with you." Abby begged.

"Dean, can we talk outside a minute?" Sam asked walking over to the door and opened it. Dean sat down the paper, with a sigh, got up and walked out the door.

Abby sat there waiting for them to come back in. She heard the muffled voices of her cousins outside the door. Five minutes later the brothers came back in.

"Abby," Dean and Sam walked over to her, Dean doing the talking, "Are you sure you want to come with us?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, Dean, I am positive." Abby replied.

"You do understand that it will be dangerous even if you just stay in the room?"

"Sure I do, but I want to be with you. You guys are my family."

"Alright, you can come with us, but you will learn how to use a gun so that you can protect yourself."

"Thank you Dean, thank you," Abby replied giving both brothers a hug.

"Well how about we get some rest. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow." Sam said.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked.

"New Mexico." Sam replied.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Abby said as he climbed under the covers.

**The End**


End file.
